The Secret Is
by Tauri888
Summary: Set after "In Heat", my take on how the team found out JJ's secret.


_Hi all!_

_This is my first attempt at a Criminal Minds FanFic. It's something I've wanted to do for a while and this little idea has been buzzing around my head for a while. Set after Season 3 episode "In Heat". This is how I think JJ reacted to the team finding out about her and Will. I really like Will, I know he's a bit of a pariah in this realm but I think he's a better fit for JJ than Reid (and I LOVE Spencer Reid, he broke my heart when JJ left)._

_Disclaimer- It's not mine, it's not mine, it's not mine. If it was mine we all know who would still be working there!_

* * *

><p><span>The Secret Is...<span>

We arrive back at the BAU late in the afternoon having left Miami that morning. I mill around the bullpen passing files onto the desks of my colleagues. Another hour or two of work and I should be able to get back home to my apartment. I smile knowing who would have left a voicemail on my machine already. He really is crazy about me and for the first time in my life I can say I honestly feel the same. He is kind and funny but can be fiercely protective as well. Emily calls out to me breaking me out of my reverie.

"So JJ, any plans for tonight?" Her voice is laced with mischief as she empties the case files out of her go bag and onto the large pile already covering her desk.

"No, not really," I lie. What I want to do is go home and lose myself in a tacky movie but I knew this was coming. For a profiler she was being pretty obvious with her intentions.

"Good, because you, me and Garcia are going to hit the bars and you can tell us all about your little secret." She places quotation marks around the last word with her fingers and I roll my eyes.

"Who's secret?" Garcia asks cheerfully as she enters the bullpen.

"JJ's" Reid chips in from his desk, his head down as he scribbles away at his reports.

"You mean the cute Cajun she's been keeping all to herself for the last year?"

"Did everyone know?" I ask, exasperated.

"I don't think Dave knew." Hotch added as he joined the group. I look at Rossi at the balcony hoping I managed to keep it from at least one of the team.

"Was it supposed to be a secret?" he asks, bemused.

I sigh, "Of course you all knew."

"Come on JJ, it wasn't difficult to figure out. When you spoke to LaMontagne in New Orleans your body language was way too easy to read," Morgan added.

"You stood with your body pointing towards him, you led your hips which is a classic sigh of physical attraction. Your head always tipped in his direction and your arms were open telling him you were interested," Reid stated in a matter of fact tone over my sputtering indignation.

"And from what Morgan told me he made it pretty clear from the start what he thought of you," Prentiss added, enjoying my obvious discomfort at being the centre of the conversation.

"Ok, so we flirted a little..."

"A lot" Prentiss interrupted

"...a little in New Orleans, how did you know I'd been seeing him on a regular basis?"

"Do you remember that case in Poughkeepsie a couple of months ago? The blitz attacks on High School kids?" Hotch asked a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. I nod, "Yeah"

"When you presented the case I thought you were going to throw the files at us." I cringe remembering that morning. A rather vocal and needless argument the day before had created a distinctly foul mood in me that day. "You were determined to get on the plane and start the case just to distract you from whatever had riled you."

"I don't even remember what we argued about. Sorry," I say sheepishly.

"You did your job, that's all that mattered. I'm not going to pry into the social life of mean unless I have too"

"You mean if we turn up for work every Monday with a hangover the size of New York" Morgan said, laughing in his chair.

"Precisely. Besides you came into work with a smile on face more often so he must have made it up to you"

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"JJ, a woman only comes into work with a smile like that after a really good..."

"EMILY!" I admonish, feeling the heat rising in my cheeks. The room fills with a chorus of laughter.

"Emily, we'll save the juicy details for later. Right now I have code to write." Garcia waves her way out of the bullpen in a haze of colour.

"He's a good man, JJ." Derek says softly. "You're good for each other."

"You think?"

"You've been in your own little world since we left the police station in Miami and I'm pretty sure I know the reason why," Emily says and there is no hiding the joy in her face. I beam a smile back at her before retreating to my office. I pick up my cell and dial up my messages.

"_Hey, it's Will..."_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.<em>

_Tauri888_


End file.
